Good girls go bad
by WorldsApartx
Summary: Mitchie is a good girl. She just works behind the bar. Will she ever sing? And will she ever be a bad girl? Smitchie One-shot.


_A one-shot for you._

_----------------------------------------------------_

I looked over at Shane Gray. Yes, THE Shane Gray.

Fuck, he was hotter than I'd ever imagined, but he looked a little grumpy; that facial expression really didn't do him justice.

He gulped down a glass of clear fluid.

"Another water please." He told Sander, one of my fellow bartenders.

Shane Gray? Seriously?

"So, you singing tonight Mitchie?" Sander asked, walking over to me.

I shrugged. "Maybe."

"Oh come on, me and Caitlyn think you're really good."

I shook my head. "Like you guys, I am here to serve customers, not to entertain them."

"Oh really." Shane Gray raised an eyebrow at me, seductively.

"Er.. yuck." I shook my head; I was twenty-one and pure... physically and emotionally, so that was not going to work with me.

"I can see you on that stage." He purred, nodding towards the bar stage, where Lola was currently performing in a corset and black shorts.

"My god, even sober, you're still a pervert."

"Do you talk to all customers like that?"

"Only ones that need to be set in their place." I replied, standing behind the bar, so that a table was seperating us.

Sander smirked and walked off to the other end of the bar, to serve another customer.

"Mitch, are you singing tonight?" Caitlyn walked over, tying up her apron.

Shane shook his head. "She's too scared."

"No." I frowned. "I get paid to serve drinks, not to perform."

"But Mitch, you're amazing!" Caitlyn groaned.

I sighed. "Whatever. I would not strut across that stage in a corset. I'm a good girl."

"Yeah right." Shane smirked.

"Do you hit on every barmaid?"

He bit his lip. "Only the sexy ones."

"My god, if I didn't want this job, I'd pour something over his head." I whispered to Caitlyn.

"Yeah, but that would probably make him hornier." She giggled.

I shook my head. "Innocent brain, do you mind?"

"He is right though, Mitchie." She stopped speaking in whispers. "You are sexy. You need to let loose."

"When were you planning on telling me you're a lesbian?"

Shane's eyes widened.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "I am telling you this as your best friend."

I sighed. I really didn't have the confidence to do it. I would freeze up or something.

"I dare you to do it." Caitlyn grinned, happily.

I stared at her. "How old are you? Eight?"

"You know, I dare you to do it too." Shane smirked. "But may I suggest something else-"

"No." Caitlyn silenced him. "There you are, two dares."

"Make that three." Sander and Barron chorused. "Four."

"God, I hate you guys." I frowned.

Caitlyn grabbed my hand, excitedly, and pulled me towards the stage.

She reached into her bag and pulled out a long, sparkly necklace, throwing it around my neck. "Now the boring black tank top and black shorts look less scary."

I groaned. "I can't believe you are making me do this."

"So which song?"

I paused for a moment. "Got dynamite. You know, the new one I-"

"Yes, I have the backing CD here."

"WHAT?!"

"I knew I could persuade you some how." She laughed, before starting to gawp. "Well hello there..."

"What?"

"Oh Nate Gray walked in." She smiled, flirtaciously.

"Oh god, now two singers are here. Kill me now."

"Not until the song is over." She grabbed the microphone. "And here, everybody, is Mitchie Torres!"

She thrusted the microphone into my hand and pushed me onstage as the music began.

"_I can't take your hand and  
lead you to the water  
I can't make you feel what you don't feel but you know you wanna  
find out how to crack me  
Log in try to hack me_

Underneath the surface  
there's so much you need to know  
And you might feel like you're drowning  
but that's what I need to let go."

I shook my head and my hair flew everywhere. Might as well try and be a rockstar, huh? __

"Tell me what you got to break down the walls  
You just might need Dynamite  
Tell me what you got to break down the walls  
Kick senseless my defenses  
Tell me what you're gonna do  
I need you to light the fuse  
Tell me what you got to break down the walls  
You just might need Dynamite

Got Dynamite?."

I looked over at Caitlyn, who was cheering, along with Sander and Barron. It made me smile.__

"I can't paint this picture  
just so you can hang it  
I can't wait for you to understand if you just don't get it  
find out how to crack me  
Log in try to hack me

Underneath the surface  
there's so much you need to know  
And you might feel that you're drowning but that's what I need  
to let go.

Tell me what you got to break down the walls  
You just might need Dynamite  
Tell me what you got to break down the walls  
Kick senseless my defenses  
Tell me what you're gonna do  
I need you to light the fuse  
Tell me what you got to break down the walls  
You just might need Dynamite."

I looked at Shane Gray, who seemed to be staring at me, intensley. His eyes met mine and I looked away.__

"When the walls come crashing down  
I hope you're standing right in front of me  
Where my past lies all around me  
Cause all you need to save me is to intervene  
and make the walls come crashing down....

Got Dynamite."

I strutted across the stage, swaying my body in time to the music. I swear I looked like a stripper, but for the first time ever, I didn't care. Screw being a good girl. __

"Tell me what you got to break down the walls  
You just might need Dynamite  
Tell me what you got to break down the walls  
Kick senseless my defenses  
Tell me what you're gonna do  
I need you to light the fuse  
Tell me what you got to break down the walls  
You just might need Dynamite

_Got Dynamite_."

I bit my lip as the crowd cheered. That wasn't so bad afterall.

Caitlyn screamed, "WOOO MITCHIE!"

I laughed. Wait. Where did Shane go?

I walked into the empty wings, before being pushed up against the wall.

Shane leant towards me, kissing me passionately.

He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, and I let mine get knotted in his hair.

He nibbled on my lip before pulling away.

"I made a good girl go bad."

--------------------------

_Review?  
Song:_

_Got Dynamite- Demi Lovato_


End file.
